Life's Not A Soap Opera
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Grimlock learns the meaning of love and kisses from the most unlikely of mechs Grimlock x ? SLASH! Surprise pairing!


Pairing: Bumblebee x Grimlock

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Hasbro has total license w/ this, if they wanted to make it full of slash (which they kinda did XP) then they could, so yea point is me no own!

Summary: Grimlock learns the meaning of love and kisses from the most unlikely of mechs (Grimlock x ?) SLASH! Surprise pairing!

Warning:** SLASH!! MALE MECH X MALE MECH and...INTENSE FLUFF! DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT!**

Lol fail title but its not is it?

_**Life's Not A Soap Opera**_

_**------------------**_

Grimlock had just been stomping around the autobot earth base, seeking out something...anything to sate his boredom. The rest of his fellow Dinobots were in recharge, as it was the middle of the night and seeing as he wasn't feeling even remotely tired, Grimlock had decided to find some entertainment around the base. But pretty much everyone was either busy or in recharge as well so there was nothing for the large 'bot to do. He let out a groan of frustration and was just passing by the rec room when he heard voices coming from inside.

The Dinobot leader poked his head inside, finding a familiar yellow bot sitting in a chair in front of the TV they had newly installed. Grimlock transformed into alt mode as he strode up to the TV monitor. He looked down at the little bot sitting in front of it, and noticing how intently Bumblebee was watching it. His blue visor gaze turned to the screen as he watched a human man and woman talking in desperate tones to each other.

"Oh Paul...I know I've hurt you but could you ever forgive me?" The woman asked, tears glistening in her eyes. The man named Paul replied just as dramatically, "God Donna, of course! I love you too much to stay angry at you!" Donna sighed and smiled dewily as she hugged Paul then said in a sickenly sweet voice, "Oh Paul..." Paul gazed at her with passion as he replied, "Oh Donna..." Then their lips met.

Of course Grimlock had no idea what on Primus was going on, as he watched with confusion. "Me, Grimlock, confused." He stated, scratching the top of his head. Bumblebee almost completely leaped out of his seat at the sudden voice, but upon realizing it was just Grimlock, relaxed. "Oh Grimlock, its just you. What are you doing up so late?" Bee asked as he gazed up at the Dinobot with a questioning look. Grimlock crossed his arms in front of his chest, as a sudden odd feeling welled up inside of him. "Me, Grimlock could ask you same question, but Grimlock was bored." He replied.

Bumblebee's face seemed to turn a darker shade of yellow as he shifted his optics elsewhere. Grimlock didn't understand why the little yellow bot looked embarrassed, but he asked, "What you watching?" Bumblebee pointed to the TV as he replied, "Oh this? It's a human program called a 'Soap Opera'. Spike was saying it was some kind of show where it has all this romance and drama in it, I actually quite like it though." Grimlock made a face, showing Bee he didn't understand what he had just said at all. Bee chuckled lightly as he said, "You don't have to worry about it Grimlock, its just a TV show."

Grimlock nodded, done with trying to understand the complex workings of a TV drama. Instead he asked, "What humans doing that time? When they did that one thing?" Bumblebee would have quirked an eyebrow if he had any, but gave him a confused look instead as he replied, "What part are you talking about?" Grimlock knew he wouldn't be able to explain in words so he decided to just show the smaller autobot. He lifted Bumblebee up and held him close to his chest, his massive arms wrapped around the tiny frame in what almost looked like a bear hug. But Grimlock was surprisingly gentle as he held the yellow bot almost like he were made out of glass.

He lowered his face close to Bee's, their faceplates inches apart as he replied, "This part." Bumblebee had turned the darkest shade of yellow Grimlock had ever seen as the smaller bot blinked in surprise and had a look of mixed emotion swirling in his optics. Grimlock couldn't help but find that look...cute on Bumblebee. 'Wait...cute? Me, Grimlock doesn't think like that! But he so tiny and small in Grimlock's arms...' Grimlock felt something odd happening inside his chest, a strange but comforting warmth spreading from his chest to the rest of his entire body. He felt his spark pulsing faster than usual and his entire body was growing hotter.

"Um Grimlock...could you put me down?" Bumblebee squeaked. Grimlock remembered that he was still holding the smaller bot and reluctantly set him down on his feet. Unbeknownst to Grimlock, Bumblebee was feeling the same exact things. His spark was pulsing wildly in his chest, his entire body had grown overheated, and he felt the comforting warmth of something completely new entering him. 'You know I never really noticed how...attractive Grimlock is...wait what the—? Where is this coming from? All he did was hold—I mean hug me! It can't be...I can't be— In love?' Bumblebee wanted to just pass out from embarrassment.

"Bumblebee?" Grimlock asked as he gazed down at the yellow bug with concern. He sat down heavily, causing everything to shake for a moment but now the two were optic level. Bee was a little surprised that Grimlock had actually used his whole name, especially with that worried tone of voice. He valiantly tried to regain his composure as the yellow bug sucked in air through his vents to cool his heated systems. "What wrong?" Grimlock asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

Bumblebee tried his hardest not to think about how cute that action was, as he put up an easy going smile and replied, "Just feelin' kinda tired." Grimlock nodded, but Bee wasn't sure if he bought the lie. "You still didn't answer Grimlock's question." The Dinobot said after a moment of silence. Bee turned a darker shade of yellow again as he finally stammered out, "T-They were kissing Grimlock...Its a human custom that shows how much two people love each other." Grimlock nodded, then turned his gaze up to the ceiling as he said softly, "Love..."

Bumblebee stared up at the large Dinobot, wondering what was going on inside Grimlock's mind. Finally Grimlock looked back down at Bumblebee as he asked, "How you know you in love?" Bee shrugged and replied, "Spike said you get funny feelings in your entire body, you feel happy and comfortable around the person you love...there was a lot he said." Grimlock nodded again then asked, "And love...it goes with kisses?" Bumblebee nodded, his spark beginning to pulse wildly in his chest as wondered where the Dinobot was going with this.

Grimlock decided within a minute that what he was feeling for Bumblebee was exactly how the yellow bot had described love to be. He also found himself wanting to hold the smaller bot in his arms again, to feel his warmth, and to kiss those lips...just like the humans had done. He suddenly retracted his visor and mask as Grimlock leaned towards Bumblebee. The yellow bot fell onto his back in surprise and trying to instinctively try to gain some personal space. Grimlock hovered over him, black lip components glistening in the near darkness of the room.

Bee's systems where heating up quickly, and he found his gaze drawn to those wonderful lips of Grimlock's. The Dinobot leader hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do really, then recalling how he had seen the kissing done on TV, placed his lips upon Bumblebee's. Bee was stunned, but not disgusted as he found that while Grimlock had never kissed before it made the kiss sweeter. The yellow bug reached up and wrapped his arms around Grimlock's neck, pulling the larger mech closer to him. It was then that Grimlock began to act on pure instinct as he suddenly seemed to know right where to touch Bee and how to kiss him deeply.

Thick black fingers lightly dragged along the seams of his armor, causing Bumblebee to shudder in pleasure and let out little gasps. Grimlock liked the reaction he was getting from the yellow bug and sought to make Bumblebee make more wonderful noises. He broke the kiss and moved his mouth to Bee's neck as he kissed and licked the sensitive wiring just underneath. Bee moaned softly, body arching up as he tried to get closer to Grimlock. Grimlock grinned in satisfaction as he continued to place kisses up and down Bumblebee's neck, while his hands slid underneath the armor to probe at extremely sensitive wiring.

Bee finally decided to return the favor as he reached up with shaking hands and stroked Grimlock's back. The silver-plating that stuck out from Grimlock's shoulders looked just like wings and so Bee gently caressed those too. Grimlock responded immediately as he let out a deep moan, accidentally biting into Bumblebee's neck. The yellow bot let out a hiss of pain, one hand immediately flying up to cover to the wound. It wasn't that bad, but it was bleeding energon and now Grimlock felt horrible.

"Me, Grimlock sorry Bumblebee! You just touch me so good right there..." Grimlock said as he sat up, his optics full of worry and sadness. Bee smiled kindly up at Grimlock as he replied, "It's okay Grimlock, its just a little bite...besides it was kinda nice in a weird kind of way." Yellow turned almost golden at that statement as Bee averted his gaze for a moment. Grimlock just grinned as he picked up Bumblebee, his arms holding the smaller bot securely. "We try this again sometime?" Grimlock asked.

Bee smiled up at the Dinobot and nodded. "Yeah...Definitely." He replied as he leaned up, placing a soft kiss on Grimlock's mouth. The Dinobot leader let out a growl, which almost sounded like a purr as he kissed Bee back. They broke the kiss then Bumblebee said, "We should get some sleep." Grimlock nodded, placed Bumblebee on the ground as he transformed into dinosaur mode and picked the yellow bot up again.

Bee chuckled as he climbed onto Grimlock's head then gave the Dinobot a kiss on the nose. Grimlock immediately covered his nose in embarrassment as he exclaimed, "Not on the nose!" Bumblebee laughed quietly as he hugged Grimlock's neck, silently remarking on how Grimlock's weak spot must be his nose. He smiled, warmth bubbling inside him as Bumblebee off-lined his optics and drifted into recharge.

Fin

Mrawww BB is just so damn good with everyone XD i swear he is the ultimate uke x3 anyway the old Gen1 Transformers movie inspired me to do this when Grimlock got kissed on the nose by that random mech, it just made me squeal at how embarrassed he got XD i had to watch it a couple times cuz it was so adorable! Anyway I've never seen any Bee x Grimlock fanfics (or pics) so lets just hope this inspires some to write this couple!


End file.
